Illuminated Spirits of Werewolves
} Illuminated Spirits of Werewolves } Species Information Status Extant Season(s) 6 Distinction Veil Matter Intangibility Invisibility Illuminated Spirits of Werewolves or veiled matter is the soul or spirit of a deceased werewolf that can appear in a visible manifestation towards their ancestors and other immortal celestials. History Since the origin of living beings, the spirits of werewolves have existed in history. No one knows the origins of the presence but their lycanthrope ancestors whom are consisted within the tribe. Generally, when an immortal that has inherited the lycanthrope gene dies and does not accept their own death or has unfinished business, they'll become illuminated spirits until they fulfill their mission. Any living while being a classificated werewolf that has untriggered/triggered their curse must die and not accept their deaths. Depend on the desire to continue living and non-acceptance, to manifest in the physical plane. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength:' Werewolves are much stronger than humans and they grow stronger over time, but to a lesser degree with their age compared to vampires. Even untriggered werewolves are pretty stronger than human beings in general. However, they are not as strong as a vampire while in human form, but during the full moon they are more powerful than vampires. Transformed werewolves are also capable of tearing apart entire groups of witches. *'Super Speed:' Werewolves are much faster than humans. Some werewolves are shown to be just as fast as their vampire enemies, but others have not. In wolf form however, their speed rivals most vampires. Werewolves can use this ability in either Human or wolf form. They are not as fast as vampires whilst in human form, however, under the full moon and in their wolf form, werewolves can use their speed in wolf form to even swiftly chase down vampires. *'Heightened Senses:' Werewolves have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. *'Telepathy:' Werewolves are able to hear each others thoughts while in wolf form and can while around others, especially vampires. *'Super Agility:' Werewolves possess superhuman agility. Even in human form, they can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing:' Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near-instantaneously. Like vampires, werewolves can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit rather slowly in comparison. Unlike vampires, when a werewolf’s neck is broken, they stay dead. But while they heal slower, they are harder to injury. *'Super Durability: '''Werewolves can take far more trauma than Humans can without much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves without much tire. *'Lie Detection:' Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not. *'Anger:' When a werewolf is furious, their anger increases all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a vampire. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to an Old One. While an Old One cannot die from the bites, they are not wholly immune to the effects of the bite. For vampires, the infection will spread throughout the body, producing unbearable pain and the vampire bitten will have uncontrollable hunger, and will eventually develop delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia before finally dying. *'Full Moon: Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon. *'Shape Shifting: '''Werewolves can turn into a wolf under a full moon, but they have no control over themselves. However, if a female wolf is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. *'Immortality: Since the obliberation of the original witch Lorena, her death resulted in releasing a mystical energy which presented itself in the immune system of all werewolves, which gave them ability of immortality. Until now, werewolves are irrefrangible and will live forever. Weaknesses *'Isolation:' Ghosts can interact with the living through mediums and witches. However, if the person chooses to isolate themselves from the spirit, the ghost will be forced to vanish. *'Witchcraft:' Like all creatures, ghosts are susceptible to magic. Physical & Psychological Traits The lycanthrope spirits are physical matter, so they can physically interact with their environment. The only way for them not to communicate with the living is through dreams or the possession. Most lycanthrope spirits are sometimes corporeal form they had when they were alive but with injuries or physical consequences when they died. The personality of the spirits is the same as when they were alive, but may switch to a state of sadness, anger, pain, distress, among many others, depending on how they die. Sacrifices It was discovered that a sacrifice can accommodate a lycanthrope spirit to regain their celestial qualities again. The phantom can do everything it wants, but can be only observed by the person who helped it return. The spell which maintains the life of the spirit can be broken by an another spell caused by a powerful witch. *'Magic:' Witches have the power to both summon and banish spirits. Appearances *Season 6 Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Wolf Packs Category:Species Category:Supernatural Groups